Cap'n and The General
by Readme4love
Summary: The General still has needs and the person she desires is not here. She reaches out to the familiar.


Cap'n and The General

It's had been a while since Ayo had been summoned to the General's personal quarters. She realized that she missed those late nights. A lot had changed since T'Challa took reign of Wakanda. Even before then, when The General had made it official with Wakabe. Now things have shifted again and the General was seeking comfort. Ayo would gladly offer all the comfort Okoye needed.

She knocked lightly and watched as the door slid open. The General was seated on the bench at the foot of her bed administering her nightly oils and creams to her arms. Ayo took a moment to take in the beauty of The General. Her legs were long and rich dark chocolate. Her thighs her thick and muscular leading to hips that could hypnotize the mind when she walked. It's immediately curved into her small waistline with a flat stomach and then up to supple breaths that demanded to be squeezed, licked and sucked.

Ayo licked her lips at the sight. She. Felt the. Tightening in her stomach and dampness to her panties. Suddenly The General chuckled. "When you are quite finished ogling me come here!" She stated, never once looking up or breaking her administration.

Ayo slowly came to stand before her. "Take that off." The General commanded, flicking her wrist towards Ayo garments. Ayo knew why she was being summoned and had dressed simply. She wore a one shoulder silk frock adorned with gold beading around the collar. There was one clip on the shoulder which was the only item holding the garment up. Ayo quickly released the button allowing the garment to flutter to the floor, pooling at her feet.

The General reached down taking hold of the garment which Ayo stepped out of. She folded it and laid it off to the side. She then dipped her fingers into the oily cream and dug out more the cream rubbing it into her palm before spreading it onto her thigh and gently rubbing it into her skin, she rubbed it over her knee and down the her shin and calves. The General lifted her foot onto the seat just at her perfectly round butt and worked the cream into her ankle and foot. Not lowering her left leg she repeated the same action with her right leg. When she was finished she leaned back using the mattress as her backrest.

The General's eyes traveled up from Ayo's feet to her eyes admiring the carmel skin of the other woman, her curvy form and full breast making The General eager and excited. The General stared at her and tilted her head slightly to the left. Ayo immediately kneeled in front of her and kissed her softly on her center. She kissed each thigh and let her tongue slide into the soft hairs covering The General's most sacred place.

The General placed her hand on Ayo'''s head and rubbed her palm to the nape of her neck and pulled her forward sharply. Ayo lips latched onto The Generals clit as she began to suck gently at first and more urgently spurred on at the sound of the moan that escaped The General. She moan into The Generals center drinking in the sweet saltiness.

Flattening her tongue she licked up her entire pussy and repeated the action several times, lapping at her. "Fuck" The General croaked out, "Use your fingers!" She commanded. Ayo obeyed inserting 3 of her delicate fingers into The General's sex. She began to pump as The General using her strong legs to push into her thrusting fingers as Ayo clamped down on her Clit, alternating between sucking and flicking with her tongue. "Oh yes, that's good... don't stop!" The General commanded rolling her head back and rolling her hips.

Suddenly The General clasped both hands on either side of her head and lifted her ass completely from the bench as she gave herself over to her orgasm. Holding Ayo in place as she rotated her pussy into her lips. She slowly released her hold lowering herself back onto the bench with a satisfied sigh.

After she collected herself she sat forward. "Lay back" she orders. Ayo moved to lay down on the bed where TheGeneral crawls over and covers her with her body capturing her lips with her own. The General was not tender. This was about release. It was carnal pure and simple. Her tongue thrust into Ayo's mouth and began to dance with her own, sucking at her and tasting herself in the other woman's mouth. Ayo instinctively held onto The Generals waist as her hands were on either side of Ayo's head. She was in a half plank position with one knee between her legs and Ayo's was pulling at her to bring their bodies closer.

The General broke the kiss and began to kiss and suck at her neck and chest. She took one of her nipple between her teeth and flicked her tongue over the bud. Ayo moaned sliding her hands to The General's shoulders still trying to maneuver closer. The General released her nipple and moved over to pay the same consideration to its twin before moving lower kissing and licking her stomach and each thigh. Unlike The General Ayo was clean shaved and she slid her lips lightly across her smooth puss lips.

The sound of the door opening didn't register with The General until she felt his presence. She sat back on her legs and let her eyes slowly rise to his. He didn't looked shocked or angry, but she couldn't read his expression.

"Captain" she said softly rubbing her thighs. Ayo registering the change in The General.

"General" He said equally as soft, questioning maybe. His head slightly tilting to the side taking in the scene before him.

The General pushed Ayo's legs further open and leaned forward. She was kneeling bending forward with her ass raised in the air as she began licking Ayo's center slowly. She saw his movement out of her peripheral and lost sight of him as he moved behind her.

"WHACK" He slapped her ass. The General Jumped and turned to look at him. She still could not read his expression to understand what he thought of her pleasuring another woman. Her breathing picked and her heartbeat pumped harder in her chest. She turned back slowly, and began to suck lightly on Ayo's clit.

"WHACK" he slapped her ass again. This time The General did not stop, She did not jump or look back at him. She sucked harder on Ayo's clit and began to lick her up and down. Her ass stung were his landed only making her sex throb and water. She moaned as Cap'n slowly ran a finger from the button of her ass to her sopping wet cunt.

Ayo kept watch on him as he loomed over them both. She was trying to figure out what was going on but The General ministration was too intense and she moaned loudly allowing her eyes to roll closed. She opened them again when she felt the bed shift and saw The Captan posed behind The General. He had removed his clothes. He was more magnificent naked than he was in his suit.

His eyes found hers as he thrust into The General in one powerful move. The General cried out "Fuck".As he sank into her core balls deep. She was so hot and tight around him. He growled softly as he began to pound into her from behind never taking his eyes off of Ayo. "Oh my god Steve" The General moaned. Her head fell onto Ayo stomach as The Captain Pushed himself deeper into her wet sex.

"""WHACK" again before he moved his hand to her shoulder and the other to her waist as he began thrusting harder and faster. The General reach forward trying to brace herself and her hand landed on Ayo's pelvis. The General slipped her finger down and into Ayo's wet hot sex and allowed the Captain's thrust to pleasure them both.

The Captain felt her legs begin to shake and knew she was close. He moved his hand from her waist and circled her, reaching between her legs to find her hardened bud. He began rubbing, coating his fingers with her juices. "General, Give over to me." He commanded.

"Ohhh. God" She moaned. "Steve"

Leaning over her back, he bit into her shoulder..."Give over Okoye" He commanded again before he gently sucked were his teeth marks still lingered.

"Yes, oh god Steve...fuck yes!" The General screamed as her orgasm shook her entire body. The captains eyes again found Ayo's s he thrust several more times before surrendering too his own climax. He held The General well fucked spent body and gently laid over to the side taking her with him. Not pulling self from her body he looked at Ayo again.

Ayo watched as The Captain cocooned The General in his embrace never taking his eyes off of her. She removed herself carefully from their tangled bodies moving swiftly to put on her wrap. She chanced one last glance at the couple as The captain was now leaning slightly over The General kissing her deeply, passionately. The General's hand moved to his butt as he began to move slowly in and out of her again. It was beautiful and her presence was forgotten.


End file.
